The use of an electrical junction or outlet box to accommodate electrical cable terminations is well known in the art. These boxes typically house electrical components, such as electrical receptacles, jacks, plugs and other devices. The electrical box permits the electrical cables to connect to the electrical components housed inside the box. In certain applications, these electrical boxes are used in floor installations, and are referred to as floor boxes.
When an electrical box is positioned in the floor, it is typically provided with a cover in order to protect the electrical components disposed within the box. The cover typically includes a lid which may be moved between an open and closed position in order to selectively permit access to the electrical components. The lids may be secured in the closed position in order to prevent them from being inadvertently opened. Typically, the lid is retained in the closed position by a latch that is activated through the use of a tool such as a screwdriver. For example, the latching member may include a rotating latch which rotates between an open and closed position, thereby selectively securing and releasing the lid. Once the lid is unlatched, the tool is also typically needed to pry the lid to the open position.
Since a tool is needed to open the lid, this creates an inconvenience and requires a user to go through additional steps and secure additional equipment in order to simply open the lid and, for example, insert a plug in the receptacle. The tool must also be available at the time the lid is to be secured in the closed position.
In addition, electrical floor box covers are typically designed to have a relatively low profile in order to avoid tripping hazards. This is especially problematic when the lid is in the open position to permit a plug to extend from an electrical component and out of the cover. Lids in the open position typically extend upwardly from the base of the cover. This creates an increased tripping hazard while the electrical box is in use.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electrical box cover which may be opened and closed without the need for tools and an electrical floor box cover which maintains a low profile even in the open position.